Vampire Knight, Love me most
by DeathTheKidLovesMe2
Summary: Who loves Yuuki most?


Yuki was in tears, how was she supposed to pick between Kaname and Zero, no matter how much time she spent think and talking to others, she couldn't decide. Kaname danced with her, held her so dear, but held her as if she were fragile, zero held her close, squeezed her tight, yet he pushed her away, too. Zero guarded her like a gem, never hid the truth, but for 10 years Kaname lied to her over and over about the past and told her nothing if he could avoid it, but it pained him. Zero cried for her, said her name as if it were highest, so did Kaname, and they were to be together forever, literally. Zero was always there, and Kaname was when he could be, Zero refused to leave her, Kaname only stayed with her when he couldn't fight it, and left when it was tough, but always there when it was dangerous.

"Yu-ki?" Zero voice tore through her mind, she looked up

"Y-yeah?" her hand was on her wrist, she was tearing though her skin, her mind was blank other than to hold it together in front of him

"You're hurting yourself, go to the hospital wing" then her saw her wet face "Yuki! What's wrong"

" Oh, nothing" she said getting up with a fake smile

"You can tell me, Yuki, you can always tell me" He said, looking at her, she felt as if it were burning to her soul.

" It's noting" she said, her eyes welling up, he moved toward her quickly, his thumb wiped her face, then grabbed her hips and pulled her into a hug

"Tell me" She burst into tears

"Zero…." She looked up at him, he was looking at her in curiosity and sorrow

"I'm so confused" she cried

"With what?" he asked her quietly

"Who to love, I love you both, you and Kaname, but I will have to go or stay, and it's all a matter of who I love most."

"Whoever you choose I'll understand, you know we both will, Kuran will just take it harder than I will" he laughed quietly and coldly

"Speak for yourself Kiryu" Kaname entered the room and tried to pull Yuki toward him but she was too attached, and Zero pushed him off her

"She's upset, don't move her" Zero growled

"Holding a pureblood so close? How unlike you." Kaname laughed

" I love Yuki" Zero spit toward him

"As if she'd pick you over me, she's only so close to you because she's fallen asleep"

" As long as she's in my arms the nightmares you've cause wouldn't dare come close to her head"

"You cause her nightmares, I don't"

"The nightmares are her past, the past you were involved in, not the one I was involved in"

"Kiryu, you're crossing the line."

"Why don't you stop talking?"

"Why don't you?"

"Why don't you both just shut up?" Yuki's shaking voice piped in, shocking them both

"Yuki, are you OK?" Zero asked

"I'm fine" She said, trying to stand without Zero's support but the blood was still coming out of her wrists and she couldn't stand herself

" Yuki!" Zero shouted, he picked her up and gave her to Kaname and ran to the hospital wing to get bandages, he ran as fast as her could and when he returned Yuki had fainted and Kaname was holding her.

"Is it still bleeding?" Zero asked

"It's closing up, can you put them on her, the blood is too nauseating to not drink" Kaname said

"Sure, and stop with the jokes, this is serious, Kuran." Zero growled, when the night ended and the daylight began to flood in Zero weakly carried her to the hospital while Kaname went to headmaster Cross

"Zer-o?" she said as her eyelids put the effort in to open

"Yeah, Yuki."

"Staying" she said before drifting away again, only to see Kaname walk in with a smile on his face

"What're you you so happy about? She's staying"

"That's why I'm happy, no more tears, less and less pain for her."

Days passed and everyone packed, Zero was happy she returned to see him, and is staying with him this time, The night class left, again, and Yuki told Zero something and it lead to a question from Zero and a good answer

"Zero, I love you"

" Good, because this would ave been akaward if you didn't say that." He got down on his knee and said "Yuki Croos Kuran, I refuse to let you leave me again, will you answer my proposal, because I propose we get married, so… Will you marry me?"

"Yes." And he kissed his head, took the ring, slipped it on and walked away


End file.
